


The Betrayal

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Reveal, SuperCorp, an attempt at comedy, despite the summary this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Kara can't handle Lena's choice. Can it be forgiven?Or,Lena makes a questionable clothing decision.





	The Betrayal

Kara is buzzing at the prospect of seeing Lena relaxed in her own home; this is the first time they are having a movie night at Lena’s apartment. This thing between them is still new, hardly even labeled but definitely past friends now.

The buzz dies as soon as Lena opens the door; Kara’s idyllic fantasy of the night ahead dashed. Sure, Lena was beautiful as ever. Captivating even, with the unusually messy bun, makeup free face, and comfy clothes; she looks so soft. All things Kara would usually give herself time to soak up and store for later to dwell in the knowledge that seeing this side of Lena is a privilege few get to experience.

As it is, her mind slams to a stop when her eyes land on a truly appalling sight.

Batman’s symbol is spread across Lena’s chest.

Something stabs Kara just below the ribs. She wouldn’t call it jealousy, but she isn’t exactly in touch with her emotions.

_Lena can’t be serious can she? That tool belt wearing hero wannabe?_

(Kara doesn’t actually have a problem with Batman, he has proven himself capable and good. Even if he is a horrible influence on other would be vigilantes). Seeing someone else’s emblem on her… her… _person_ , girlfriend maybe, but definitely more than friend _person_ , it’s making her feel things, terrible things.

She hasn’t moved to enter Lena’s apartment, the bunch of flowers she brought with her hang limp by her side. If Lena’s crinkled brow is anything to go by then Kara is also having a hard time keeping her thoughts off her face.

“Is everything alright darling?”

Kara has been caught taking her time processing information before, especially when it comes to Lena, but her brain isn’t even trying to get past this. Her earlier excitement is crushed under the weight of this truly heinous betrayal.

“Ba-”, Kara clears her throat when she finds it has gone dry and squeaks out, “Batman, huh?!”

Her brows are in her hairline, eyes wide as they finally make contact with Lena’s again. Her wrecked attempt at recovery is topped off with a freakishly wide smile.

Lena looks down and pulls at her shirt to get a better look at the logo in question, “Oh, yeah,” there’s a nonchalant hand wave and laugh indicating she has no clue of the treachery she has engaged in, “It was kind of a gag gift from a... friend in Gotham.”

Kara wonders if she’s losing her mind to this, this, _fine_ , it’s jealousy, when she senses Lena is being coy.

“Cool, cool, cool. He’s cool. Batman, I mean, I don’t know your friend. Though if they’re buying gifts for you then, that’s cool too. They could of picked, like, a better hero, maybe, but yeah. Still. Cool.”

Lena’s eyebrow is quirked in knowing curiosity, “You seem jealous,” her eyes narrow in the same way they do when she’s planning out moves in chess. An expression Kara knows comes approximately six moves before her downfall, “Though, I don’t really know why.”

She takes a step closer and raises her hands to settle on the lapels of Kara’s jacket. She is still scrutinizing Kara, trying to figure out the puzzle as she grasps the fabric under her fingers, pulling Kara through the doorway. Kara goes willingly, shutting the door behind her when she feels Lena backing her up into it.

“Care to enlighten me?” Lena presses forward so that her hips hold Kara against the door, her hands push at Kara’s shoulders and she leans back to level a critical stare at Kara.

“I’m, not really sure what you’re talking about,” Lena’s fingers snake there way to the back of Kara’s neck, tracing circles on her skin. Kara feels like a animal being tempted with a treat just before capture.

The low hum Lena gives in reply really shouldn’t affect Kara as much as it does, “So there’s no reason why you looked like an unstable clown when you saw Batman’s symbol stretched across your favorite place to look?”

“Favorite place to- ,” Kara scoffs, flailing a bit as she reaches for an excuse, “and unstable clown? What does that even mean?”

“Beside the point.”

“No. There’s,” Kara coughs and averts her eyes, “no reason.”

Lying to Lena has gotten so exhausting. The closer they get the more unclear it is why she isn’t telling Lena about her alter ego. And, right now Kara wants nothing more than to yank that stupid shirt off Lena and replace it with something with her crest on it. A possessive move that she can’t exactly explain without Lena knowing.

“Then why can’t you look me in the eye?” A look of hurt flashes across Lena’s features, her cunning confidence gives way to vulnerability.

It hits Kara like a punch to the gut. _Lena knows_ , and she’s asking Kara to tell her. The reasons not to pale in comparison to the possible damage to their relationship if she doesn’t.

“I’m… Supergirl,” she doesn’t elaborate; this conversation is no longer about the shirt.

Kara tenses in anticipation of Lena’s negative reaction, but Lena closes her eyes and lets out a relieved breath, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s. Kara responds in kind, euphoria flooding her body without the weight of her secret between them. Just before she closes the distance between their lips she feels Lena whisper against them, “Thank you.”

\--

Later, when Lena has more than made up for her betrayal, Kara learns that Lena knows Batman’s identity and Bruce Wayne was, in fact, the gift giver. “Ugh, that is so like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good laugh when I thought of this in the middle of the night. Probably been done already but I had fun still. Rough speed writing so forgive stuff and things; I'm not totally sure if it fits that I went somewhere sappy but I just cant help myself, it's always my first instinct apparently.  
> all I do is reblog, but come say hi on tumblr [@disappointingcroissant ](http://disappointingcroissant.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
